Summertime Sadness
by Bellanotta
Summary: Tom Hiddleston Fic! Christina Dixon no cree en el amor desde que su esposo falleció en un accidente en Mónaco y las insistencias de parte de su hermano y madre no ayudan en nada. Su vida cambiará de forma inesperada al conocer casi por 'accidente' a otro hombre, que, si bien no es como su difunto marido, ella se dará cuenta de que puede volver a amar otra vez...
1. El Primer Encuentro

**_Hola! Acá traigo un fic un poco diferente. XD La verdad, es que no sabía en dónde más publicarlo, jaja, así que vine a parar aquí. Me gusta demasiado Tom, y por eso es que decidí escribir esto. n_n' Agradecería mucho los comentarios para saber si puedo seguir continuando con la historia acá. :P Ya sea alguna crítica, buena o mala; me ayudaría mucho a mejorar mi escritura y eso. También agradecería los favs y los follows, al menos así sé que alguien la está leyendo. xD Gracias(? *En definitiva, no sé cómo hacer una buena nota de autor*..._**

* * *

Con la cabeza hacia bajo, junto con todo y su mirada, la mujer pelinegra y ojos avellana contemplaba la tumba de su difunto marido.

Luchando por contener las lágrimas, Christina, levantó su mirada y se encontró con la enorme estatua de mármol de aquel que le había robado el corazón hacia unos cinco años.

Observó cada facción de la escultura: de pié, con su típico traje de carreras, su casco sujeto por la mano izquierda y una pose de campeón. Cerró sus ojos, con su índice derecho en su mentón, e imaginó de nuevo el rostro de su esposo: piel blanca, cabello rubio y andante que caía por debajo de las orejas, ojos profundamente azules y su nariz recta... suspiró.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo, y dejó de sentir el viento veranero jugando con su cabello. Verano. De nuevo esa época. ¿Qué más le daba? ya nada tenía sentido para ella, al menos no tanto. Bajó su vista hacia la tumba y leyó la dorada placa a los píes de la estatua.

_"Aquí yace Matthew Anthony Hunt, piloto de carreras. _  
_21 de Agosto, 1976 † 16 de Junio, 2011."_

Eso fue lo que leyó en esas letras. Apretó su mano derecha que aún reposaba en su mentón y cerró fuertemente los ojos, tratando de olvidar ése terrible momento que le dejó una marca de por vida... pero no lo olvidó. Todo le pasó en la mente como una película a velocidad sobrehumana.

Una pista de carreras… diferentes corredores representando a sus respectivos países dentro de sus autos, recorriendo la enorme pista… Mónaco… un choque… un masivo choque que sorprendió a todos los presentes… que dejó varios heridos y que dio por terminada la vida de su esposo a la edad de 35 años, y con un año y medio de matrimonio.

Su ceño se frunció fuertemente y abrió los ojos, dándole una rápida mirada a la estatua frente a ella. Las lágrimas comenzaron a asaltarla de nuevo y sin control alguno.

Comenzó a caminar enmedio del pasto con su vista fija al suelo, para así, salir del lugar y encaminarse a su hogar.

El mes de Junio corría y, aunque Christina visitaba constantemente la tumba de su marido, cada vez que podía, ése mes y el de Agosto, era para que ella fuera todos los días. Ya era el día número veintisiete, entonces, Matthew ya habría cumplido tres años de fallecido.

Cruzó la reja del Cementerio, secando sus lágrimas.

Se acomodo el bolso negro en su hombro derecho y observó la desolada calle gris de Londres. Soleada, llena de árboles y ella sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho. La contempló unos segundos y el viento volvió y jugó una vez más con su cabello. Observó al frente y se encontró con un jardín lleno de flores y árboles hermosos y llamativos.

Por un momento se sorprendió, pues en todas sus vistas a lo largo del tiempo al Cementerio nunca había tal hermosura frente a ella.

Luego recordó porque estaba ahí y sacudió su cabeza, obligándose a sí misma a entrar en acción para retomar su camino y llegar a casa.

* * *

Christina caminó por una acera y se encontró con la enorme reja negra que daba entrada a su hogar.  
Logró quitar el candado con la llave, entró y volvió a cerrar la reja, asegurándose de que estaba bien cerrada.

Con sus pasos, caminó por el inmenso jardín delantero, rodeó la fuente de agua en el centro de todo y luego llegó a frente a las puertas gigantescas de madera y las abrió de par en par para cerrarlas detrás de ella y volvió a retomar su paso, para poder llegar a su habitación.

Cruzando el increíblemente ancho pasillo con paredes de madera finamente importada, como decía su madre, y con un tapiz rojo que bien podía compararse con algo de la realeza, cuando aún ella, ni su madre ni su molesto hermano lo eran.

-¿Ya no saludas?-preguntó una voz masculina desde una habitación, que le hizo detener sus pasos. Ella juntó sus párpados para luego volver a abrirlos y dio vuelta hacia su derecha y entró para encontrarse con el dueño de aquella irritante y profunda voz con una ceja arqueada.

Era su hermano, sentado en un sofá a la esquina derecha del salón, con su pierna derecha sobre su rodilla izquierda, un pequeño libro sostenido por su mano izquierda y su codo descansaba en su pierna.

James la veía un poco divertido, sobre todo porque sabía en dónde andaba su hermana desde la mañana. No se cansa, pensó. Aún así, él respetaba su decisión sobre ir a ver a su fallecido cuñado cada que podía, pero no le parecía que Christina se había auto impuesto el no volver a rehacer su vida.

El hombre poseía ojos azules, cabello castaño oscuro y una barba en su rostro, y Christina dedujo que se debía para su próximo papel en alguna obra de teatro. No por nada tenía en sus manos ese pequeño libro, que sin duda, era un libreto nuevo, y él no dudaría en decirle la dichosa noticia en ese momento.

-James.-saludó, con una sonrisa cansada.

-Christina.-hizo lo mismo él.

La vio con sus ojos un poco llorosos, pero no preguntaría a qué se debía. Lo sabía perfectamente, además que ella luego, probablemente, lo asesinaría con algún vómito verbal si él se atrevía a proponerle, de nuevo, que volviera a relacionarse con alguien, y con "relacionarse" se refería a que buscara una nueva persona con la que rehacer su vida, y con "persona" se refería a que a no le importaba que su hermanita, de un momento a otro, se volviera lesbiana. Al menos, así sabría que por esa razón ella se negaba a salir con alguno de sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo en el teatro.

-¿Y a mí no me dirás nada?-preguntó su madre, saliendo de la puerta en la pared, a su izquierda y con un enorme cuadro en sus manos.

-Hola, madre.-habló Christina volteando a su izquierda para verla. La mujer dejó el cuadro en una mesa a su lado, y caminó hasta abrazar a su hija enmedio de la habitación. Piper Dixon era el nombre de la madre de Christina y James, y también era viuda.

Piper era una mujer de cabellos castaños, con piel morena, pero no oscura totalmente y le daba un toque de bronceado. Sus ojos eran igual de cafés que los de su hija, mientras que su hijo era el vivo retrato de su padre en sus buenos tiempos.

A diferencia de Christina, Piper había perdido a su marido a causas del cáncer y cuando sus hijos eran unos adolescentes. Y por esa razón, James había decidido dedicarse al teatro para hacer honor a su padre, y Christina había decidido seguirla a ella en las artes del dibujo, aunque su hija era una diseñadora de modas, se le daba de manera excelente la pintura y la fotografía.

-Recuerda que tienes que alistarte para la cena de ésta noche.-le dijo su madre cuando ambas se separaron y tocando su hombro con su mano derecha y una sonrisa curveada en su rostro.

-Sí, lo sé.-contestó Christina soltando un suspiro derrotada. Su madre apartó su mano del hombro de su hija y ésta se dispuso a salir.

-Y también recuerda que...

-¡No voy a salir con ninguno de tus amigos!-gritó Christina desde el pasillo, interrumpiendo a su hermano. Piper giró su vista hacia él con una mano en la cintura y una ceja hacia arriba. James se encogió de hombros al ver a su madre de esa forma.

-Lo intenté.-dijo y volvió a concentrarse en su guión.

* * *

El chofer les avisó a los Dixon que habían llegado ya al hotel en donde se llevaría a cabo la cena de inauguración de las obras de arte de la madre de Christina y James.

Piper dio las gracias y ella y sus hijos bajaron de la camioneta negra.

Christina salió del auto r ápidamente y sólo al ponerse de pié en la acera en frente del hotel, se acomodó el vestido azul que estaba estupidamente apretado en su figura.

Maldijo por lo bajo a su hermano por haber arruinado el vestido que ella llevaría esa noche, y que también había sido su diseño por cierto.

Para tener treinta y dos años, su hermano era muy infantil cuando se lo proponía y supuso al instante de que eso era otra de sus jugarretas para que ella pudiera "enamorar" a alguien.

Y todavía se preguntaba cómo demonios él había conseguido prometida. Negó con la cabeza mientras caminaba hacia dentro, con su madre y hermano, del hotel.

Volvió a maldecir a su hermano por haber hecho que ella se pusiera ese vestido azul tan corto y con una sola manga corta a su izquierda. Ni siquiera sabía por qué demonios tenía eso en su armario... ¡Ah, sí! ya lo recordaba. Ese fue el vestido que usó en su graduación de la Universidad, cuando salió con el título de diseño gráfico hacia cinco años.

Y aún le quedaba, pensó.

La familia entró al hotel y decenas de personas se avalanzaron sobre ellos, más que todo de su madre.

-¡Pensé que nunca llegarías!-le dijo emocionada Vivianne al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba fuertemente. Christina sintió que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones al sentir los brazos de su morena amiga apretujándola contra ella.

-Me lastimas.-habló entrecortada Christina, apenas correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Oh, lo siento mucho.-contestó la morena y separándose de la pelinegra. Vivianne la observó de arriba a abajo y abrió su boca de sorpresa al verla en ese vestido azul de hacia años.-Te ves hermosa.-comentó y Christina asintió levemente dándole las gracias a su amiga, mientras recuperaba el aire.

-Gracias, aunque todavía me es sorprendendete que me quede.-dijo rodando los ojos y mirando a todos lados, saludando con un simple, pero amigable _"hola"_ a la gente que pasaba a su lado.

-Pues te vez excelente.-Vivianne la tomó del brazo y la llevó a zancadas hacia su mesa.-Y esos zapatos están increíbles.-habló mirando de reojo hacia los píes de Christina, ésta volvió a rodar los ojos.

-Sí, pues... ¡Ay!

-Quédate aquí, en un minuto vuelvo.-ordenó su amiga, dejándola en una de las sillas en la mesa más grande del salón en el hotel, y antes de que Christina le reprendiera, Vivianne había desaparecido entre la multitud del salón.

Dio un suspiro de cansancio y, ya que, no estaba de humor para socializar con las personas presentes, se dispuso a observar a todo lo que le rodeaba.

La mesa, como las otras, tenía un mantel dorado con detalles marrones muy hermosos, con un arreglo de rosas color rosa pálido en el centro, sin embargo era esa la mesa más enorme de todo el lugar, aunque todas estaban con la misma decoración.

Se dio cuenta de que las sillas estaban forradas con una tela blanca y una cinta rosa que combinaba con el arreglo de la mesa.

Y observó desde su lugar a su madre, con un vestido negro, hablar con su tío Arthur cerca de una mesa de cócteles, a su hermano, vestido de traje negro también, encontrándose con Harriet, su prometida y a Vivianne con su altura envidiable y su vestido elegantemente rojo por ningún lado.

Volvió a suspirar. Dejó su pequeña cartera de mano negra en la mesa y se dispuso a sacar su celular, mas alguien la levantó de golpe del asiento en el que estaba hace unos segundos.

-¿Que ahora todos tienen que obligarme a hacer algo?-le preguntó molesta a su hermano, cuando él la llevaba a rastras de la cintura enmedio de toda la gente. James volteo a su izquierda para verla.

-Bueno...

-No contestes.-le interrumpió molesta, y caminando a la par de él. James sólo rodó sus ojos y continuó caminando con ella hacia una mesa de bocadillos y Christina pudo notar que, ahí, exactamente en ése lugar se encontraban los compañeros de teatro de su hermano y a un hombre que nunca había visto en toda su vida y llegó a la conclusión de que quizás era nuevo en el grupo en el que James trabajaba. Ambos se detuvieron y las mujeres y los hombres del teatro la saludaron muy amenamente.-Sólo espero que esto no sea otro de tus tantos planes.-dijo entre dientes a James con una sonrisa.

-Créeme, no lo es.-contestó él, haciendo lo mismo.

-¿Y él es?-preguntó a su hermano señalando con la mirada al hombre que nunca había visto.

-Jake Dawson.-se presentó. Christina asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y le extendió la mano, pero él, en lugar de estrecharla también, le besó los nudillos.

Ella sintió un enorme pesar, pues nunca nadie había hecho eso con ella, sólo Matthew y sintió los ojos a punto de llorar al recordarlo. Maldito James, pensó, siempre tenía que hacerle eso. Nunca la dejaba en paz y sabía que su hermano nunca se rendiría hasta que ella fuera feliz nuevamente.

-Un placer.-respondió ella luego de alejar su mano de los labios del amigo de su hermano.

-Es un nuevo integrante del equipo en el teatro.-comentó James a su hermana, y ella asintió.-Es soltera.-susurró en el oído de su amigo, en forma de broma, y le sacó una risa a su compañero.

Christina escuchó lo que había dicho, así que, con sus plataformas plateadas, le pisó el pié derecho a su hermano. James dejó salir una leve expresión de dolor, y ella sonrió tímidamente, mientras las demás personas a su alrededor seguían con lo suyo y los demás compañeros de James hablaban como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Nos disculpas?-se excusó ella con la misma sonrisa y tomó a su hermano del brazo, llevandolo lejos de la multitud.

Caminó con James prendido de su brazo y llegaron a una esquina del salón, en dónde nadie podía oir su "conversación".

-¿Siempre tienes que hacer ésto?-preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido, luego de poner a James en la pared, quedando él, acorralado por la enana de su hermana.-Sabes que odio este tipo de "bromas" de tu parte.

Imbécil, pensó enojada. Nadie más que su madre entendía por lo que ella había sufrido y pareciera que a su hermano le importaba un carajo lo que ella pensara sobre rehacer su vida.

No. Durante dos años esa había sido su respuesta hacia cada hombre que conocía por, o sin, obra de James. Su hermano ya era feliz, ¿no? pronto se casaría y ella sólo deseaba que nunca pasara por lo que ella estaba pasando en esos momentos.

Aunque, claro, ya habían pasado dos años y, por santa obviedad sabía que algún día todos morirían, sólo no quería que su hermano sufriera cuando Harriet diera su último suspiro, si fuera el caso en el que ella falleciera primero y... eso.

-Lo siento, ¿sí?-se disculpó James. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, lo que había hecho no era correcto en ése instante. Su hermana ya le había advertido sobre eso, y, bueno, no quería echar a perder la cena de la noche. Christina suspiró cansada y rodó los ojos.

-Bien, pero prometeme que no lo volverás a hacer, ¿me oíste?-advirtió, señalándolo con su índice derecho y con el ceño, aún, fruncido, mientras que con su mano izquierda sostenía su cartera.

-Bien, lo prometo.-respondió con los brazos en alto y dándose por vencido ante ella y su semblante "amenazante".

Christina bufó con resignación, y se calmó. Se acomodó el corto vestido azul y el cabello suelto con un prendedor negro con una flor, así como James se acomodó su traje, porque, bueno, nunca había visto a su hermana de esa forma y eso sólo significaba una cosa: la estaba hartando. O paraba de una vez con sus intentos de que se enamorara de nuevo o acabaría rompiendo su estrecha relación.

Ella bufó de nuevo, le dedicó una última mirada a James, que él interpretó como _"más te vale"_ y caminó lejos de él, a zancadas y enojada.

Aún pensaba que era un completo idiota a su parecer y mientras caminaba, volvió a ver hacia atrás y divisó a su hermano dirigiéndose hacia Harriet a paso calmado.

Como si nada hubiera pasado, pensó. Igual, si nadie se enteraba, no tenía por qué dar explicaciones cuando supieran de que ya no quería enamorarse de alguien más.

Su antiguo esposo había sido todo para ella, desde que se conocieron cuando ella tenía veinticinco años y él treinta y dos, hasta el último día en el que lo vio con vida...

Y volvió a lo que estaba, sí. Pensando en que James era un...

-Imbécil, eres un idiota.-murmuraba para sí misma, observándolo, todavía en su camino y con la vista pegada a sus espaldas.-Te odio por hacerme pasar esto...-y seguía maldiciendo a su "querido" hermano.

Observó a su cuñada platicando con él y a su madre caminando por el otro extremo del salón del hotel, diciendo, todavía maldiciones hacia él. Lo quería, sí. Y mucho, pero aveces la exasperaba. Continuó viendo a su hermano con Harriet y otras personas que a ella le importaban un comino, cuando sintió chocar contra las espaldas de alguien.

-Oh, como lo siento.-escuchó. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con el hombre, que, accidentalmente, ella había golpeado. Todo por culpa de James, pensó y observó con cuidado y detalle al hombre frente a ella.

Delgado, alto, nariz definida, y hermosa a su parecer, ojos entre azules, verdes y grises, y vestía elegantemente un traje negro en el que pudo distinguir que usaba una camisa azul por dentro, y un poco apretada.

Entre abrió sus labios para decir algo, pero no salió palabra alguna de ellos. Parpadeó varias veces con la misma expresión en su rostro, sintiéndose nerviosa y como una adolescente frente al chico mas guapo de todo el colegio.

-Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?-preguntó el hombre, sacando de sus pensamientos a Christina. Ella al escucharlo, reaccionó y sacudió varias veces su cabeza. Se aclaró la garganta y vio al suelo por unos segundos, para luego volver su vista hacia él.

-Am, sí.-respondió viéndolo, y tartamudeando un poco.-Yo, lo siento.-continuó nerviosa.-Fue mi culpa.-y se acomodó un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja izquierda, mientras miraba penosamente a sus píes. Ahora sí que no sabía que hacer.

-No hay cuidado.-respondió él sin problemas y Christina levantó su mirada, encontrándose con una sonrisa amigable de parte de él. Ella trató de sonreír de igual manera, pero sólo pudo dar una sonrisa tímida y asentir lentamente, hasta que pudo reaccionar, de nuevo. Sacudió su cabeza y se dispuso a presentarse.

-Mi nombre es Christina.-dijo.-Christina Dixon.-y le tendió su mano, a lo que él respondió gustoso con la mujer frente a él.

-Tom Hiddleston.

* * *

Al otro lado del salón, se encontraba James junto a su prometida, Harriet, mientras hablaban de una manera muy amena con sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo.

Por un momento, se perdió en la conversación que llevaban y, en un momento de aburrimiento, observó todo el salón. Su madre caminaba con su querido tío y otro grupo de personas hacia la mesa principal, otros se perdían en los bocadillos de la sala y tomando los finos vinos que el lugar ofrecía, y los demás, casi todos, miraban y criticaban las pinturas de su madre y su hermana no aparecía por ningún lado.

No la había visto desde que le había hecho prometer que ya no intentaría presentarla con alguien. Frunció el ceño y se apartó apenas unos centímetros de su prometida a su derecha. Alzó un poco su cabeza para que, así, pudiera encontrar a su hermana entre la multitud.

Y la vio.

La vio estrechando la mano con un hombre, y no cualquier hombre. Definitivamente, su promesa tendría que esperar luego de ver eso. Trató de esconder su sonrisa y se disculpó frente a las personas con un "ahora vuelvo", y caminó sin apartar la vista de ella.

* * *

Christina abrió los ojos de sorpresa al escuchar el nombre que el hombre poseía.

¡Por supuesto!, pensó. Él era un actor, y no lo había reconocido. Parpadeó varías veces, tratando de procesar todo en su mente: primero, no quería llegar a ese lugar, pero lo hizo de todos modos porque era una ocasión especial para su madre; segundo, quería distraerse, aunque se le estaba haciendo difícil con James ahí; y por último, después del mal momento con su hermano, se topa con Tom Hiddleston.

El oxígeno se le fue por unos segundos mientras aún tenían sus manos entrelazadas. El momento pasó y el tiempo se detuvo para ella, tanto como para él.

No supo cuando se perdió en los ojos de la mujer frente a él, y ella hizo lo mismo. Había sido como una conexión al instante entre ellos, como si hubieran sido creados el uno para el otro.

Lentamente, separaron sus manos y Christina volvió a la realidad.

Tom fue el que tomó la iniciativa y se aclaró la garganta para iniciar alguna conversación con ella. No sabía por qué, pero Christina le llamó la atención desde que la había visto entrar en ese salón, y ahora que le había dado su apellido, también la reconoció al instante.

-Así que eres la hija de Piper Dixon.-habló, un poco nervioso e incómodo a la vez.

-Sí.-respondió ella y luego hizo una mueca, que a él le sacó una pequeña risa, haciendo que Christina también riera un poco.-Tu risa es un tanto peculiar.-comentó.

-Sí, no puedo controlarla.-respondió sonriendo un poco. Ella se mordió un poco el labio, pues ya no sabía con qué continuar su charla y estaba seguro de que ambos querían seguir hablando. Christina se dispuso a hablar luego de unos segundos, hasta que...

-Hermanita, aquí estás.-escuchó a sus espaldas, y ella se dio media vuelta para ver a su hermano, sonriente, y eso no le daba buena espina.

-Sí, aquí estoy.-contestó con una sonrisa forzada que a James no le importó, y que interpretó como _"vete de aquí, estropeas mi momento "_ o algo así, para después pasar el brazo izquierdo en la cintura de su hermana.

Tom los vio un poco confundido y luego soltó una risa al ver a Christina un poco sonrojada y nerviosa, hasta que se presentó frente al hermano de ésta y él le respondió muy contento.

-Es un actor.-susurró James entre dientes a su hermana, mientras hacía una sonrisa.

-Ya lo sé, tonto.-respondió ella de la misma manera.

-Me gustan muchas de tus películas-comentó James a Tom.-y también obras.-soltó a Christina.-Mi favorita es War Horse, aunque no dejo atrás tus papeles en las películas de Marvel, prefiero esa, y escuché que serás el protagonista de una nueva obra de teatro.-finalizó y Tom asintió, recordándolo.  
Formuló en su cabeza los lugares en los que había visto a James y luego su mente se aclaró. James también actuaba, pero teatro solamente.

-Oh, sí.-respondió Tom.-Coriolano.

-¡Sí, esa!-dijo James con entusiasmo..-No recordaba su nombre, lo siento.-se apenó, y Tom soltó una risa.

-No importa, yo también soy fanático de tus interpretaciones.-comentó y James frunzió el ceño, preguntando con el gesto a Tom.-Electra.-dijo y él y James se fundieron en completa conversación de actores.

Y Christina, quien ya estaba apoyada en la mesa de bocadillos a su izquierda, se dio cuenta de que sobraba de más entre Tom y su hermano, así que se encogió de hombros, suspirando y se hizo camino hacia Harriet, que veía la escena con una ceja alzada en otro extremo del salón.

* * *

La pelirroja prometida de James negó con la cabeza al ver a su cuñada caminando hacia ella.

Así que por eso se fue, pensó.

Es que ella conocía tan bien a James que sabía que intentaría otros de sus trucos para que Christina se enamorara de nuevo, y sabía que él había llegado hasta ella para eso, pero en vez de que se fuera del lado de ella, se fue por el lado de su novio.

-Creo que sobraba ahí.-comentó Christina, posándose a la par de Harriet y observó a James con Tom.

-Yo también creo que lo hacías.-respondió Harriet, y se cruzó de brazos, escuchando el pesado suspiro de Christina a su derecha.

Christina no podía creer lo que estaba pensando.

Nunca en su vida, luego de la muerte de Matthew, había sentido ese algo en su interior al hablar con un caballero. Y el actor que acababa de conocer sí que lo era, aunque tenía que llegar su hermano a romper su promesa.

Después de que James había llegado hasta ellos, ambos se habían olvidado de que estaba una mujer enmedio. Volvió a suspirar y pensó que quizás era lo mejor. Ya no quería caer en el corazón de alguien más.

Volvió su atención a ellos y sabía que esa noche sería muy, pero muy larga.


	2. Excusas

_**Hola! muchas gracias por mis primeros favoritos, follows y reviews (que se respondieron por MP). n_n acá traigo el 2do capítulo.**_

* * *

El sol entraba por las finas cortinas de la habitación de la mujer.

Los primeros rayos de la estrella la despertaron, junto con los canturreos de las aves y los sonidos de los autos en Londres.

Bufó.

Christina dio unas vueltas más en su cama, y luego de revisar su reloj sobre el buró, se levantó y se preparó para otro día de trabajo.

En el camino a la ducha no pudo evitar pensar en lo que había sucedido en la cena de la noche anterior, y en aquel actor que había conocido… y que se había olvidado de ella en el momento en que llegó James a interrumpir con su palabrerío.

No sabía por qué, pero sentía que debía verlo de nuevo.

* * *

Entró por la puerta principal del enorme edificio de Vedette; y aún no creía el haber conseguido empleo hacia cinco meses en esa revista que llevaba más de diez años publicándose en Londres.

Subió al ascensor, presionando al botón del piso número ocho, y esperó segundos que para ella fueron una eternidad, y al final, la puerta se abrió dándole el paso. Pasó por los pasillos, encontrándose a algunos cuantos amigos y trabajadores del lugar, saludándolos cálidamente, hasta que…

-¿Y?-preguntó Marie a Christina con una sonrisa y su acento francés, que había salido de su oficina sólo para pasar a su lado y acompañarla hasta la de ella… Bien, no sólo era para acompañarla, ella quería saber cómo le había ido a su amiga en la cena que había dado su madre en el hotel.

Christina bufó con falsa molestia. En realidad, Marie la divertía.

-Hola a ti también.-contestó sarcástica mientras doblaban a la derecha por el pasillo y Marie también bufó.

-Lo siento, ¿sí?-se disculpó mientras caminaban.-Es que enserio quiero saber todo lo que pasó.-confesó y Christina abrió la puerta de su oficina, no sin antes verla con las cejas alzadas alegando de que eso no era sorpresa para ella. Su amiga era una entrometida al cien por ciento en su vida, pero así la amaba, y tampoco era que ella no supiera cosas de Marie. Sí las sabía y cuando quería saber algo de ella, preguntaba, aunque no como la rubia. Era obvio. Marie nunca se guardaba algún comentario. Es bastante liberal, pensó mientras dejaba su bolso en uno de los sofás de la oficina.-Además, Vivianne no ha llegado.-comentó, al tiempo que Christina llegaba a su escritorio para acomodar más cosas.

Christina alzó una de sus cejas tomando sus carpetas llenas de diseños del escritorio y notó cierto resentimiento en la voz de la francesa.

-¿Todavía estás enojada?-preguntó aburrida ojeando una de ellas. _Colección de Verano, _leyó y suspiró. Era la misma rutina de siempre al mencionar a Vivianne desde hace unos días y la francesa no lo superaba.-Ya pasaron más de dos semanas, no sé que les sucede.-cerró la carpeta de golpe, y se dirigió con la vista a Marie. La rubia se encogió de hombros, cruzó los brazos y alzó más el pecho con cierto aire de grandeza que claramente decía "_me las va a pagar, no la voy a perdonar por eso"_. La pelinegra levantó las cejas, para rodar luego sus ojos.-Por favor…

-¡Ella me plagió!-le interrumpió y Christina aún no quedaba convencida con lo que Marie decía, así que sólo suspiró.

-Te inspiraste en Björk, ¡ella lo hizo pensando en McQueen!-gritó exasperada.-Sólo son excusas.-habló en voz más baja. Le hartaba que sus dos amigas estuvieran peleadas por un simple diseño de un vestido que, casualmente, eran muy parecidos. Ambas lo presentaron a la jefa para que uno de sus diseños fuera escogido y así, se usara en la portada del número del próximo mes. Vivianne ganó y Marie se enojó con ella por eso. A pesar de que su morena amiga le había pedido disculpas, la francesa nunca las aceptó y ambas se enojaron… ¡hacia dos semanas! Era estúpido.-¿Por qué no aceptas sus disculpas ya?-preguntó caminando hasta Marie con la carpeta en manos.-Creo que ya es tiempo de que lo hagas.-le dijo, entregándola, aunque con un tono un poco dictador. Marie sólo suspiró, asintió un poco triste con una mueca en sus labios y se fue, cerrando la puerta con un poco de fuerza.

Christina volvió resignada hacia su escritorio, y se recargó sobre él mirando fijamente a la puerta y tratando de reflexionar sobre lo que le había dicho a su amiga.

¿Había sido dura con ella? No. Marie no podría enojarse con ella también, ¿o sí? No. Marie no era tan infantil. ¿Y si Marie la extrañaba y no podía aceptar sus disculpas por su "orgullo"? No. ¿Por qué Vivianne no llegaba? Tal vez ya había llegado, pero no se había topado con Marie, o estaba evitándola, y tampoco no había llegado a hablar con ella sobre la cena de la noche anterior.

Revisó su reloj en su muñeca izquierda y vio la hora. Las ocho con diecisiete minutos marcaban las agujas. Bajó su mano y vio al frente, como si la puerta fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Suspiró. La hora de entrada ya había pasado, era obvio, pero le sorprendía que Vivianne no había llegado con ella.

Quizás vio a Marie acercarse a ella y por eso ni siquiera se limitó a caminar también a su lado, como antes, pensó. Hizo una mueca con sus labios y frunció su ceño para sí misma. Ya se estaba aburriendo de sacar conclusiones sobre las peleas de Marie y Vivianne. Sintió que el calor se apoderaba de su cuerpo, así que se deshizo de su chaqueta azul, quedando en su blusa formal blanca y desmangada. Caminó y la dejó sobre el sofá junto con su bolso.

Volvió a su escritorio, se sentó y revisó sus carpetas con diseños. Miró una por una durante un par de horas y por momentos se extrañaba mucho al darse cuenta de que Emma, su molesta y plástica superior, no la había llamado para hacer de su "asistente".

Pasó la siguiente hora revisando cada diseño de las carpetas contenidas, cambiando de posición constantemente en su silla negra, haciendo apuntes sobre los diseños que había revisado, y caminando por toda la oficina.

Terminó de organizar todo, y se paró de su asiento hasta llegar a su bolso en el sofá de la oficina. Se sentó y empezó a buscar su carpeta y materiales para empezar a trabajar... y no los encontraba. Comenzó a vaciar su bolso para encontrar sus cosas. Se repetía "_no, no, no, no_" a cada segundo al no ver alguna señal de sus herramientas y lápices de trabajo.

Dejó caerse por completo en el sillón, acostándose en él y dejando el bolso en el suelo, junto con sus demás cosas por todos lados en el suelo. No podía creer que había olvidado las cosas más importantes en casa. Suspiró, pensando en lo tonta que era al descuidarse con sus objetos preciados del trabajo. No sabía qué hacer. Si no presentaba siquiera algún diseño o algo, su empleo podría irse al caño y sabía que Emma no se molestaría ni un poco en darle una segunda oportunidad al día siguiente.

Era estúpido. La rubia plástica no se compadecería de ella, pero ni un poquito. Ella la odiaba. Mucho. Y Christina lo sabía. ¿Qué más le quedaba por hacer ahora? Nada. Bueno, aparte de lamentarse y pensar en que era muy tonta no podía hacer nada en su trabajo. Pensándolo bien ni siquiera había visto a Vivianne durante la hora anterior. La conocía muy bien, y si algo "interesante" le había pasado la noche anterior a su amiga en la cena, ella ya hubiera llegado como niña pequeña a contarle todo, y con detalles.

Bufó molesta para sí misma. No tenía de otra que llamarle a James para que pasara dejando sus cosas al edificio y así, ahorrarse la regañada de su supervisora antes del almuerzo.

Qué bien empiezas el día, pensó.

Se sentó en el sofá y empezó a recoger sus cosas del suelo, metiéndolas en el bolso de paso. Cuando terminó, tomó su celular, marcó el número de James y ella sólo esperaba que contestara. De todas formas, su reloj marcaba las nueve con quince minutos, así que no estaría en el teatro aún… ¿verdad? Se estaba alterando. Y mucho.

* * *

En el hogar de los Dixon, James se encontraba con aquel actor que había conocido la noche anterior, en la salón principal.

Tom había llegado hacia unos cuarenta minutos a la casa de James y su familia. Piper le había recibido de una forma tan cálida antes de irse, que le hizo recordar a su propia madre, con palabras llenas de elogios para él y su trabajo. Ni siquiera sabía por qué había aceptado tan rápido el ir al hogar de James, que se estaba volviendo un buen amigo suyo por cierto, pero algo por dentro le decía que fuera.

¿Pero qué era? De pronto, el nombre de Christina resonó en su mente. Se sintió un poco aliviado al escucharlo en su conciencia, y luego se preguntó por qué había pasado eso por su cabeza. ¿Acaso era por ella que había aceptado llegar a la residencia de los Dixon? No. Nunca había pasado por algo así desde que era un adolescente… ¿o sí? ¡Por favor, se estaba comportando como idiota ahora si pensaba en verla! De todas formas, James le había avisado de que su hermana había salido al trabajo hacia unos minutos y no volvería a más tardar hasta las cinco de la tarde. Y, además, quizás ella ya se había olvidado de él… Okey, Christina tenía sus razones si lo hacía, pensó.

Cuando James había llegado hasta ellos la noche anterior, él se había dejado llevar por la conversación que mantenían y descubriendo que tenían mucho en común, que ni siquiera se había percatado de que Christina ya se había apartado de ambos, y debía admitir que era un poco descortés de su parte el haberse quedado hablando con su hermano cuando todo había empezado por ella.

Frunció el ceño para sí, y apartó la taza de té de sus labios, dejándola sobre la mesa de la sala, cuando de repente el teléfono comenzó a sonar desde una habitación. James se levantó de golpe del sofá individual en donde se encontraba y corrió hasta llegar atender el llamado.

-¿Diga?

-¡James, tienes que traer mis cosas al edificio de inmediato!-gritó una voz al otro lado, haciendo que él apartara el teléfono de su oído unos segundos.

-Estoy muy bien, ¿y tú?-respondió él al griterío de su hermana con sarcasmo. Christina bufó en el teléfono enojada.

-Hablo enserio, James.-dijo con urgencia y James frunció el ceño escuchándola.-Necesito que vengas.

-¿Para…?-oyó un suspiro de parte de ella.

-Olvidé mi estuche.-soltó con simpleza.

-¿Qué?-preguntó James, y luego de unos segundos en silencio de parte de Christina, se echó a reír. No podía creer que se le olvidara su preciado estuche.

-Deja de reírte, ¡esto es importante para mí!-le regañó, más fue en vano. Bufó escuchando todavía a su hermano dando carcajadas como si ella le hubiera contado algún chiste.-¡Oye, ya basta!-gritó, y de repente, él se calmó.

-Bien, bien.-se aclaró la garganta.-¿Dónde dejaste tus cosas?-preguntó saliendo de la habitación llena de libros.

-Están en mi habitación.-respondió ella, mientras James cruzaba el salón y le hacía unas señas a Tom con su mano para que esperara, y continuó su camino hasta la habitación de Christina.

Tom sólo lo observó con una ceja alzada, pero no soportaba la curiosidad al ver a James salir hacia las escaleras, así que, lo siguió. Se levantó del sofá, caminó hasta las gradas y lo siguió de una forma un poco sigilosa. En el camino no pudo evitar escuchar un poco la conversación que él entablaba por el teléfono. Era una mujer con la que hablaba, en definitiva. Los pequeños gritos que daba por el auricular resonaban de vez en cuando por los pasillos en dónde cruzaba James con Tom por detrás.

James entró por una puerta marrón, con el teléfono aún en manos y se inclinó por buscar el dichoso estuche color carmesí que le describía su hermana, con lujo y detalle. Buscó dentro del cofre a los pies de la cama que Christina le describía, apartó las miles de cosas que una mujer esconde, según él, y tomó el estuche, del tamaño de una laptop, en sus manos sin percatarse de que Tom estaba en la puerta admirando el cuarto que, dedujo, pertenecía a Christina.

-Lo encontré.

-Bien, ¿ahora puedes traerlo al edificio?-preguntó a su hermano con desesperación. James hizo una mueca, dudoso, y se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, pensando en si podría, o quería, ir. Christina sabía que esos instantes en constante silencio era para fastidiarla y no podía darse el lujo de perder su empleo sólo porque el imbécil de su hermano no quería llevarle el maldito estuche.-¿Puedes venir o no?-volvió a preguntar, esta vez, enojada. James bufó.

-Sí, claro.-se levantó del suelo.-Espérame en… tu oficina.-y colgó.

Levantó la vista, y observó a Tom en la puerta, quien le dedicó una tímida sonrisa. Él sabía que no podía estar ahí, era como un tipo de "violación a la privacidad" de Christina, o eso pensaba. Bajó la mirada con las manos en sus bolsillos, y sintió un poco de pena al haberlo seguido. Se aclaró la garganta y volvió a ver a James con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Lo siento, yo…

-No importa.-le interrumpió.-No hay nada bueno que podamos ver aquí.-dijo antes de reír, para después salir de la habitación de su hermana, con Tom a su lado.-Tengo que entregarle esto a mi hermana.-comentó señalando con la mirada el estuche en sus manos y Tom lo vio, de paso, encontró cierta resignación en la voz de James. Frunció el ceño.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer?-preguntó y sin saber por qué. La loca idea de ir hasta el lugar de trabajo de Christina se coló en su cabeza. ¿Quería verla?

-No.-contestó James y revisó su reloj en la muñeca izquierda. Las nueve con treinta y un minutos. Suspiró y volvió a ver su camino.-Aún no.-cruzaron a la derecha y comenzaron a bajar las escaleras.

-Porque si tienes algo que hacer…-tosió un poco para disimular que se estaba ofreciendo, prácticamente, a ir a dejarle el estuche a Christina, y James lo notó. Lo notó tanto que estaba riendo por dentro, entonces le concedería a Tom el "placer" de que fuera a dónde su hermana.

-No.-respondió James.-Aún no, pero sí quieres ir…-terminaron de bajar, y caminaron juntos hasta la sala. Se detuvieron en el centro, con James viendo a Tom con complicidad y una ceja alzada, mientras que Tom se sentía nervioso, pues ya lo había descubierto.

-Claro.-asintió, ahora un poco más confiado. No sabía aún por qué quería ir, pero iría. Ya se había ofrecido y no podía redimirse tan rápido y James, sabía que esa era una buena oportunidad para su hermana.

* * *

Después de que James le había dado la dirección del edificio Vedette, Tom se encontraba en su auto estacionado, viendo fijamente y con nervios, la enorme construcción frente a él. Bufó en alto, sosteniendo el volante como si fuera a escapar de sus manos.

No había vuelta atrás ahora que estaba ahí. Suspiró en alto, tratando de calmarse. Aunque no comprendía por qué se sentía tan nervioso, si él se había ofrecido, inconscientemente, a llevarle el estuche a Christina.

Quitó las manos del volante y se recargó en el asiento, llevándolas a su cabeza, halando de su cabello. Estaba tan nervioso y no sabía qué hacer por primera vez en su vida. No iba a una audición, o a conocer a los padres de su novia, si la tuviera, pero los nervios lo comían por dentro.

Pero, ¿por qué? Tal vez la torpe necesidad de poder volver a hablarle a aquella mujer que había conocido hacia apenas una noche. Una sola noche. No entendía nada, sólo sabía, o persuadía, que James también quería acercarlo a ella. A pesar de todo lo que había hablado con él en la mañana sobre Christina, nunca se había atrevido a preguntarle demasiadas cosas sobre ella, sólo lo básico, como su trabajo y la relación que ella y James llevaban. Fin. No quería sonar tan… tan… ¿cuál era la palabra? ¡Ah, sí! Interesado.

No tenía de otra. No había vuelta atrás, ya no podía hacer nada de nada. Vio a su izquierda el asiento del copiloto y divisó el estuche rojo de la mujer pelinegra. Lo tomó y salió del auto, esperando que, al menos, no le pasara alguna estupidez ahí dentro, aunque sería improbable, pensó en el camino. Igual, tenía que concentrarse en llevarle eso y luego salir de ahí como había venido.

* * *

-No.-exclamó duramente, viendo la taza que sostenía la mano de la mujer frente a ella.-Pedí un capuchino, y esto no es capuchino, querida.-sonrío con arrogancia.-Trae otro. Ahora.-ordenó borrando la sonrisa, antes de que la mujer castaña abriera su boca para negarse rotundamente a ella.

Emma vio de reojo cómo salía Rebecca de su oficina, a zancadas, con sus plataformas retumbando por el suelo. Rodó los ojos y se concentró en seguir digitando las nuevas críticas de las colecciones para el verano de ese año. Algunos diseños eran buenos, pero otros… mejor se ahorraba sus críticas.

Estaba, al menos, un poco sorprendida al no ver a Christina hacia unos minutos esa mañana. Sólo esperaba que con la cena que había dado su madre en aquel hotel no le hubiera afectado mucho. Paró de escribir, y quitó su vista de su portátil para ver a la nada en frente suyo, sólo aquella puerta de la elegante oficina en la que estaba.

Sabía que la mayoría de mujeres y hombres, en escases, eran unos imbéciles, y ella, como "Donatella Versace asegurada en esa empresa", trataba de que todo signo de debilidad se les quitara. Era su jefa, ¿no? Aunque, pensándolo bien, ese apodo que se había autoimpuesto era realmente estúpido, se dijo mentalmente y frunciendo el ceño.

Como rubia oxigenada que era, o al menos eso pensaban muchos empleados, se levantó de su asiento para supervisar los trabajos en el edificio. Salió de la oficina, cruzando pasillos, dedicando esas miradas que las madres les dan a sus hijos pequeños cuando hacen algo malo, a cualquiera que estuviera fuera de su área de trabajo haciendo nada.

Tenían demasiado trabajo, y se sorprendía viéndolos a algunos, todos, haciendo nada fuera de sus oficinas. Además, su otra asistente no había aparecido en ningún pasillo que había visitado. Al llegar a la planta baja, muchos solamente la vieron, y regresaron a sus respectivos puestos. Se recargó del mostrador, poniendo sus codos en él, y causó que la mujer ahí presente, detrás del gran objeto celeste, levantara su vista para verla de una forma muy nerviosa. Emma arqueó una ceja y se dispuso a preguntar cómo iba el trabajo en el edificio, hasta que la expresión de confusión y su cabeza ligeramente ladeada a su derecha.

La rubia también frunció el ceño, y vio a la mujer frente a ella separando los labios y siguiendo con la mirada a alguien, efectivamente. Emma se giró y sintió que también babeaba, tanto o peor, que Sarah detrás del mueble. Negó con la cabeza, tratando de salir de su trance, y mejor caminó hacia el hombre que, sabía quién era, perfectamente, y parecía haber entrado sin algún permiso o algo.

-Disculpe.-le dijo ella, y atrajo su atención.

Tom dejó sus pasos y volteo hacia la mujer rubia que le hablaba, muy confundido.

-¿Sí?-luego de escuchar eso, Emma puso una sonrisa muy estúpida. Sabía que se delataba ella misma, pero ahora le daba igual, estaba frente a un actor.

-Bueno…-se aclaró la garganta, y bajó su vista unos segundos.-No sé si tenga algún pase de visitante o algo.-volvió a verlo y sonrío, de nuevo.-Mi nombre es Emma Blanket, y soy la presidenta de la compañía.-dijo con aires de orgullo, que al parecer Tom no notó.

Él pensó lo que la mujer había dicho, y tenía razón. No tenía un pase para entrar, aunque, a pesar de cómo lo estaba mirando, ella sabía quién era, más no aprovecharía nada de eso sólo para acercarse a Christina con su estuche. ¿O sí? No. El lugar era un maldito edificio, una compañía dedicada a diseñar ropa muy prestigiosa en Londres y por su cabeza no pasaba que debía hacer cita antes de entrar. ¿Qué seguía después? ¿Olvidarse de respirar?

* * *

Vivianne caminaba de un lado a otro en su oficina, buscando aquella carpeta con su preciado diseño con el que se había ganado un puesto en la nueva colección de verano de ese año, y con el que Marie la había acusado de copiona. Bufó cansada y molesta, cerrando la gaveta metálica de su escritorio al recordar eso.

Era estúpido que la francesa se enojara con ella por eso. ¡Ni siquiera sabía que sus diseños se parecían! Al fin y al cabo, cada una se inspiró en cosas diferentes, pero, bueno, salieron casi iguales. Suspiró, y se recargó en su escritorio de brazos cruzados, admirando los enormes ventanales a su derecha, que dejaban la esplendida vista de Londres expuesta.

Y luego recordó su carpeta. Dejó caer su cabeza encima del escritorio, que estaba hecho un desorden también, y todo por buscar su preciada carpeta. Se estaba dando por vencida. Si no encontraba ese objeto de tanto valor, perdería su oportunidad. Gruñó para sí misma, con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa todavía, y decidió mejor ir a preguntarle a Emma sobre su preciada carpeta.

Después de unos segundos, levantó su cabeza, y contempló el desorden que era ahora su oficina. Una enorme pereza la invadió en segundos al ver todo el desastre que ella misma había hecho. Se encogió de hombros para ella misma, dándole lo mismo ahora, y mejor se puso de pié y salió de su oficina, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

En el camino, trató de arreglar su cabello suelto y ondulado que caía hasta su cintura, provocándole un calor insoportable debido al esfuerzo que había puesto al hacer un desorden su oficina. En medio camino del pasillo, inclinó su cabeza hacia el frente y en eso, tiró su cabello suelto para peinarlo mejor y así tratar de quitarse el calor de encima.

Caminó unos cuantos pasos en el pasillo que daba en la planta baja, guiándose por la, apenas, vista que dejaba su melena negra hacia adelante, dejando su nuca al descubierto. Se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado al final, y cruzó hacia la derecha, y cuando iba a enderezar su postura, chocó con alguien, y efectivamente, esa persona era más baja en estatura que ella.

-Oh, lo siento.-se disculpó y se enderezó rápidamente, viendo de forma clara a la francesa de perfil delante suyo.-¿Marie?-frunció el ceño al preguntarle. ¡Pues claro que es ella, estúpida! Se reprendió mentalmente, pero es que sabía que ella seguía enojada por el supuesto plagio que le había hecho y ni siquiera se habían dirigido la palabra en dos semanas. Todo en los almuerzos había sido un increíble y sínico silencio incómodo de parte de ambas, dejando a Christina de por medio. Suspiró y se dispuso a pedirle disculpas. Ya no quería seguir igual que antes.-Marie, yo quisiera disculparme por…

-Sh.-la calló, llevando su índice izquierdo a sus labios, mientras que con su mano derecha sostenía unos archivos, tomando la misma pose y con la morena viendo su perfil. Vivianne se confundió por su acción. Pensó que quizás la mandaría al demonio luego de haberle pedido disculpas, o que se iría sin dirigirle siquiera la mirada, pero no, sólo la calló. Okey, eso… ¿qué significaba eso?

-Marie, es enserio, yo…

-Cállate, y mira.-volteo a verla, la tomó del mentón con su mano libre y la hizo ver lo que ella veía al frente. Vivianne abrió los ojos y separó los labios de sorpresa, sintiendo que también babeaba tanto, o peor que la rubia oxigenada de su jefa.

-No. Te. Pases.-apenas si pudo hablar al ver a Tom Hiddleston hablando con su jefa. El calor que tenía, volvió a ella, y no precisamente por el clima. ¿Por qué pensó eso? No sabía, sólo sabía que tenía un insoportable calor, de nuevo, y que su chaqueta marrón no ayudaba en nada.-¡Es el mismo con el que vi a Christina anoche!-exclamó a Marie, lo suficiente para que no los escuchara alguien más. La francesa la vio confundida y Vivianne sabía que debía explicarle, y suspiró.-Él fue uno de los invitados a la cena.-dijo, y la mente de Marie se aclaró luego de haber escuchado eso.

-Oh.-respondió.-Yo no pude ir.-dijo más para sí misma, volteando hacia el frente de nuevo.-¿Por qué crees que esté aquí?-preguntó con el ceño fruncido, y volvió a ver a Vivianne. Era realmente extraño para ella, y sabía que Emma también estaba un poco extrañada, al menos. Vivianne la vio, e hizo una mueca de duda con sus labios, para encogerse de hombros después. ¡Ay, no! ¡¿Y si era por Christina?! El calor la hizo sudar un poco más y Marie notó unas cuantas gotas en su frente.-Estás sudando.-comentó.

-Sí, ya lo sé.-Vivianne comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta, y de pronto, divisó que el actor que había visto en la cena, había dejado de hablar con Emma. Apartó la mirada del hombre que venía hacia ellas, por lo que había visto… ¿o no? Quizás cruzaría el pasillo, e iría a… ¿a dónde iría? Con su prenda fuera de ella, tomó las mangas y las enrolló en su cintura, y comenzó a darse aire con las manos.

-Ay, por Dios, viene para acá.-dijo Marie emocionada con una sonrisa, y entrelazó su brazo izquierdo con el derecho de ella, dando pequeños saltitos, haciendo que su pequeño moño en su cabello también saltara con ella.

La morena rodó los ojos, y sentía a la vez cómo Marie la halaba y la hacía inclinarse al lado derecho por ser más alta que su amiga. Es que, de verdad que Marie no sabía cómo comportarse frente a una persona famosa, y agradeció mentalmente que el actor que venía hacia "ellas", quizá, era posible, venía totalmente concentrado en un estuche muy familiar. Entrecerró los ojos y lo observó detenidamente. Rojo, de unos veinte centímetros de largo y diez de ancho, con adornos y brillos peculiares, y una pequeña "C" negra que resaltaba en su lado derecho.

¡Por Dios! Ese estuche era de Christina. ¡La muy sosa lo había olvidado y nada más, ni nada menos que Tom Hiddleston venía con él en manos! ¿Pero cómo era posible eso? ¿Acaso él había estado en su casa? Abrió los ojos de sorpresa, dándole igual que Marie todavía brincaba como fan emocionada, y vio cómo el hombre pasó de largo a su lado, cruzando el pasillo para llegar al ascensor.

* * *

Christina estaba aburrida. Demasiado. Tanto, que se puso a escribir las tablas de multiplicar en un pedazo de hoja de papel con una pluma roja. Iba en la tabla del número ocho, cuando escuchó la puerta tocar. Se sobresaltó en el asiento, y soltó la pluma sin querer, y dio en su escritorio haciendo un ruido sordo. Bufó aburrida, y cansada, y vio la hora en el reloj que portaba su muñeca izquierda. Ya era hora, se dijo mentalmente.

Habían pasado veinticinco minutos exactamente, después de que le hablara al imbécil de su hermano, al menos le era útil en algo. Llevarle sus cosas olvidadas a su trabajo, por ejemplo. Quitó sus brazos de su escritorio, y dejó de recargarse en él para estirarse como un gato por haber estado en la misma posición un buen tiempo, y así levantarse, y luego caminar hacia la puerta. Se rascó un poco la cabeza con su mano derecha y bostezó, debido al increíble y molesto aburrimiento que había experimentado ahí dentro, sin su preciado estuche. Quería trabajar, además, no era un trabajo tan difícil que digamos, era entretenido y no implicaba matemáticas, he ahí de por qué escribía las tablas de multiplicar en un papel, siempre era olvidadiza. Abrió la puerta, apenas unos centímetros y estaba a punto de saludar a su hermano cuando vio a otro hombre frente a ella. Definitivamente no era James. Rápidamente ocultó su bostezo con su mano libre y dejó de rascar su cabeza al ver a Tom frente a ella.

-Hola.-saludó Christina nerviosa, luego de quitar su mano de su boca, y frunció el ceño al verlo ahí. ¿James lo había enviado? Su límite de flojera era increíble.

-Hola.-respondió Tom, de la misma forma que ella.

Un silencio incómodo se propagó entre ambos, con la mujer viéndolo firmemente, mientras recorría toda su vestimenta de manera sigilosa e inocente, que hizo que él no se diera cuenta. La camisa color celeste cielo y los pantalones negros que portaba, hacían que ella quisiera calificarlo como en un desfile de modas, pero se limitó a eso al decirse que era estúpido si lo hacía... y ridículo. Sí. Apenas lo conocía, y pareciera que, quizás, "alguien" arriba la hubiera escuchado en sus pensamientos en la mañana, justo cuando se había levantado de la cama para llegar de nuevo a su trabajo. Gracias, Señor, pensó sarcásticamente. En realidad no quería verlo, ¿o sí? Bueno, tal vez sí quería, una parte de su mente y su corazón le decía que esa era la respuesta correcta al verlo frente a ella.

Tom estaba en un asunto diferente al de Christina. O no, digamos que no. Él también la estudiaba. Con una chaqueta celeste, una blusa blanca por debajo se hacía notar, y unos pantalones también negros como los suyos, estaban presentes en las piernas de la mujer, aunque más apretados que los que él usaba, y unos tacones de unos quince centímetros en sus pies hacían parecer que fuera casi de su tamaño, sólo por unos tres centímetros.

Luego Christina, pareció reaccionar, y sabía que Tom no estaba ahí por nada. Sacudió su cabeza, saliendo de su trance y se hizo a un lado de la puerta para abrirla más.

-Pasa.-dijo automáticamente, olvidándose de por qué Tom estaba ahí, y él le hizo caso.

Se adentró ahí, y quedó parado en el centro de la oficina, admirando cada rasgo de ésta. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un gris muy ejecutivo, como las de la planta baja con un blanco que detonaba profesionalidad. Un escritorio estaba frente a él a unos metros, sobre el que estaban unos cuantos papeles, lápices, y demás cosas que identificó como carpetas, además de que un sofá ocre se encontraba a su derecha, viendo hacia el frente, en dónde reposaba un bolso negro, que dedujo, era de Christina. La oficina también estaba rodeada de ventanales y daban una hermosa vista a la ciudad y otros edificios cerca de ellos. La vista era simplemente hermosa.

Por otro lado, Christina se perdió viéndole la espalda. Era increíblemente alto y ella tenía que usar agujas de quince centímetros para alcanzarlo. ¿Por qué demonios seguía pensando en él? Bueno, era claramente difícil no hacerlo si estaba ahí, frente a ella. De todas formas, ¡a lo que iba! Tom estaba ahí por su estuche, ¿no? No sabía por qué había llegado él, en vez de James, pero bueno, al menos tendría su herramienta de trabajo de vuelta. Tragó en seco, nerviosamente, y se acercó sigilosamente a Tom, con brazos cruzados y mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior.

-Tom…-lo llamó a sus espaldas, y él dio un pequeño respingo, recordando de paso la razón de estar ahí.

-Lo siento.-se disculpó, y dejó de ver los ventanales, para girar y encontrarse con Christina a unos centímetros suyos. Ella se aclaró la garganta, esperando que los nervios no le traicionaran, y luego llevó su vista a las manos de Tom que sostenían con firmeza su preciado estuche rojo. También podía jurar que él estaba nervioso, aunque después descartó esa idea. Tom dirigió su vista a sus manos igual, con el ceño fruncido, y recordó por qué estaba ahí.-Lo siento.-repitió.-Vine por…-demonios, sí que estaba nervioso.-Esto es tuyo.-dijo lentamente, y la mujer arqueó una ceja, todavía de brazos cruzados.-James dijo que no podría venir, y… ya que… él me invitó a… tu casa y, como no podría venir, me ofrecí.-ella asintió lentamente, escuchándolo atento a cada palabra que decía.-Me ofrecí a dejarte esto.-y finalmente se lo entregó. Christina lo tomó en manos, y murmuró un _"gracias"_ apenas audible para Tom. Suspiró y luego caminó cabizbaja hasta su escritorio, en donde le dio la espalda.

-Supongo, que, hiciste una cita hace unos minutos, ¿verdad?-habló dejando uno de sus objetos más preciados, encima de la superficie metálica.

-Oh, sí.-contestó, encogiéndose de hombros, con las manos ahora en sus bolsillos y ella se giró a verlo. Todavía recordaba la entera conversación que había tenido con la rubia que decía ser la jefa de la empresa. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al pensar en ella. No era que fuera irrespetuoso con las mujeres, no, pero cuando habló con ella para poder subir a uno de los tantos pisos, simplemente le había causado miedo.

-Puedes sentarte.-sugirió.-Claro, si quieres y tienes tiempo.-se apresuró a decir, pues sabía de su vida, y todo lo que implicaba ser un actor, aunque en su mente deseaba que en verdad pudiera quedarse. Quizás era un poco egoísta de su parte, pero agradeció que Tom había venido en vez de James hasta el edificio.

-Por supuesto.-dijo él de inmediato, a la vez que le daba una pequeña sonrisa y Christina sintió que se sonrojaba como una adolescente.


End file.
